Inigo's Birthday
by TechnoGirl2K13
Summary: It's Inigo's birthday today! Sadly, his wife Lucina doesn't know what to get him. and what'll happen when rules inside the castle are broken between the family of four?


**TechnoGirl2K13: Oh my God, I actually finished this! **

**Chrom: Why?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Because my good prince, I've been literally stuck on ideas, plus I've only had like the ;ast half hour to write this.**

**Lissa: Again, why?**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Because, my dearest mother's laptop charger broke, and my charger matches her laptop so, she practically stole it from me and well, my laptop won't work without the charger sadly and I only got my charger back like half an hour ago :( Anyway, happy Birthday Inigo!  
**

**Inigo: Thanks! why the obvious title and summary?**

**TechnoGirl2k13: I'm tired**

**Inigo: Go to sleep then...**

* * *

It was the seventh of August, Inigo's birthday. Inigo was spending the afternoon strolling in the forest with his wife, Lucina.  
Lucina was thinking about his birthday for a while now, because she didn't have any idea what to do for him. Could she cook him a lovely meal, or have a romantic day with him, or possibly go back to their original time with him. Many ideas flooded her mind since she was helpless.

"Hey, Inigo..." She trailed off.

"Yes, Lucina?" He replied, asking for her to continue.

"You never really told me what you really want for today." She said monotonously.

"Huh, I guess I haven't oh well, I guess I don't want anything, I like my life and everything and every girl in it" He winked.

"Inigo! I thought you said you wouldn't go chasing after girls anymore!" She shouted out loud. Inigo just put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a reassuring look.

"Hey! You'll always be number one girl to me." He said, pulling her into a hug.

In response to the hug, Lucina's cheeks flushed a slight red and played with his white hair.

"Hey Henry, can you help me look for Inigo? We're supposed to be going out for a birthday meal tonight with Lucina" Olivia asked her husband.

"Nyahaha!" Henry laughed while looking at his trademark crow.

"Henry, are you even listening to me!?" Olivia asked while shouting to get his attention. Luckily, it did but only by scaring his crow away.

"What was that for?" He asked, still smiling like usual.

"Have you seen Inigo?"

"He told me he's going for a stroll in the forest."

"Okay, you've got to help me look for him, we've got the birthday meal in an hour."

"Okay."

After half an hour of looking for Inigo, the married couple finally find him sat on a grassy bank by a deep blue coloured pond. He didn't seem to notice his parents looking at him from one of the corners of the pond, until his wife decided to get up and make her way to the edge.

"How are you both?"

"I'm fine." Henry answered.

"I'm alright but.." Olivia paused.

"But what, mother?" Inigo asked, making his way towards them.

"We've only got half an hour until the meal!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no, is that the one all the way on the opposite side of town to here?"

"Exactly!" Olivia replied, starting to make her way. As soon as she started walking, everyone else followed.

After the dinner, they all headed back to their places in the castle. Once they finally got inside, all of them were completely shocked at what time it was. It was half ten. In the castle, everyone has to be in their rooms by ten, or else. No one knew what the or else part meant, but they most definitely didn't want to know.

Sadly for them, they would have to go past most of the rooms to get to theirs. As well as that, there were guards patrolling each area to make sure no one was out of bed.

On their way to their rooms, one of the guards stopped them. Luckily, it was one of the knights who they knew, Fredrick.  
Fredrick had been promoted from being "Fredrick the Warry" and Chrom and Lissa's chaperone.

"What is your business of being outside your rooms Henry, Olivia, Inigo, and Lucina..." He paused.

"Wait... Lucina!? What are you doing! I'll have to report this to your father, he'll be very ashamed of you..." He added.

"No! Not father, anyone but father! um.. um..." Lucina panicked.

Seeing how traumatized her daughter-in-law is she spoke up "We're helping Inigo with his dancing."

"We were!" Inigo asked.

"Mind if I see? as proof?" Fredrick asked.

"You'll never take me alive! RUN!" Inigo shouted to everyone.

Following his orders, everyone began to run. Sadly, Fredrick's athletic ability meant he was catching up, and fast.

"Quick, to the bathroom!" Henry shouted. Everyone ran straight for the door. as soon as all the allies were inside Olivia locked the door. Everyone was out of breath, it's amazing how they don't get worn out by fighting -and dancing- but by running down the hallway.

Suddenly, the running outside turned into footsteps, going away. Deciding that it's still not safe to get out of there, they stay in the room for the next quarter of an hour.

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: How was it? I know this is not my best work... **

**Lissa: You should get some sleep.**

**TechnoGirl2K13: I try, but when you hear a flipping cat fight outside and the fact I'm a really light sleeper, and the fact I'm to busy watching/ catching up on shows, well.. yeah.**

**Oh and two things. 1. I won't be able to update until my mum gets a new charger :( 2. I based Henry's line "Quick, to the bathroom!" of Not Exactly Royalty because I was re watching the only 5 episodes earlier, and I got bored :P**

**Maribelle: Since the poor girl's tired, I'll just say it instead of someone else that she usually puts at the end.  
Anyway, reviews are appreciated and byee!  
**


End file.
